warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Drakgoon
El Drakgoon es un cañón antiaéreo Grineer con una mecánica de carga distinta. Cuanto más tiempo se carga el disparo, más estrecha será la propagación de los perdigones disparados, y los disparos cargados ganarán la capacidad de atravesar dependiendo de cuánto tiempo se mantenga la carga, lo que da al Drakgoon una extrema versatilidad en cualquier rango. Además, los perdigones del Drakgoon puede rebotar en las superficies una vez, permitiendo que un disparo golpee más de una vez si se apunta correctamente. This weapon can be sold for 7.500 ; it is also a for the Zarr. Características This weapon deals primarily daño . Ventajas: *High charged attack damage. *No damage fall-off, unlike other shotguns. *High ammo efficiency. *Shots ricochet once. **This allows one to fire at a wall and kill an enemy behind cover, albeit with some difficulty. *Charged shots have innate Atravesar (2m). *Effective over multiple ranges due to charge/spread mechanic. **Can tightly focus blast into a roughly man-sized target over longer ranges for high single-target damage. **Can fire wide-dispersal shots to soften up multiple enemies at mid/long range, or quickly hit a single target at short range. **The charge need not be completed to focus it into a more manageable spread: Charging it half way yields a spread that is less dispersed than the spam, but less concentrated than the full charge. **Shorter Atravesar distance can be achieved depending on how powerful a charge is. For example, if the Drakgoon is half-charged, the Atravesar power is half of its base which is 1m. *Can use the Drakgoon-exclusive Acelerante fomoré mod. Desventajas: *Shrapnel projectiles have travel time and travel at an arc. **Shrapnel projectiles slow down by a great margin after ricocheting. *Extremely inaccurate and low damage per pellet when fired uncharged. *Second lowest critical hit chance and lowest status chance of all shotguns. Comparaciones: Notas *The projectiles fired from this gun will not break reinforced glass. *The projectiles will ricochet off of surfaces once, disappearing on the second contact. *The "Flak" from the weapon works with Mag's Magnetizar and can headshot if it enters the field at a high enough point. *The listed damage is actually a combination of all the pellets' damage values. The actual damage per pellet is 3.5 impact, 3.5 puncture, and 27.6 slash when uncharged. For charged shots, it's 9.0 impact, 9.0 puncture, and 72 slash. *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~1.05%. Consejos *Shrapnel spread upon fire will narrow as the charge is held. Using Explosión acelerada and Escopeta de gatillo fácil will decrease the charge time, whilst accuracy mods like Proyectil viciado will reduce the initial uncharged spread. *Rolling will cause the charge to be deactivated and must be done again. *If a melee attack is performed while holding down the charge, it will fire and immediately melee. *Charge can be held while sprinting, sliding, wall running, and wall clinging, allowing for mobility and closing in on enemy targets. *Like the Tigris, the Drakgoon excels against the Infested thanks to its Slash-focused damage. There are a few ways to increase its effectiveness; **Use Quemarropa or Quemarropa Prime for base damage, and Limpieza de infestados for increased effectiveness against all Infested regardless of health and armor type. **Use Triturador and/or Barrido dentado to simply increase the effect. **Use Resplandor and Capa incendiaria to add ; when combined with from Bombardeo tóxico and Propagación contagiosa, the resulting element is even more effective against light Infested than . *The pellets will ricochet off the environments only once. If well handled, these pellets can clear a tight, empty room as every pellet has a second opportunity to hit a target if they missed the first time. *Firing an uncharged shot at a low angle into the ground will cause the ricocheted projectiles to form into a horizontal line with significantly lower spread. This is useful for quickly taking out groups of charging infested at medium range without having to charge. * Equipping Proyectil viciado makes this weapon an extremely accurate long-distance weapon when fully charged. * Aceleración fatal is extremely useful for increasing the Drakgoon's effectiveness at long range; at maximum rank, the Drakgoon's shrapnel will have a speed slightly faster than the shots of a Dera. Errores *The Drakgoon's charging animation is not affected by mods. This is purely visual, however. *The Drakgoon's projectiles are invisible for most of the time. *Atravesar is currently bugged and can only pierce walls and objects during starchart missions, but works fine in simulacrum. Curiosidades *Concept art of it was first seen in Livestream 17. **When it was first showcased, the Drakgoon was envisioned as a Corpus-built weapon. In the game proper, it appears to be Grineer-built instead. *This weapon was introduced on January 8, 2014. *"Drakgoon" may be a combination of Flak and Dragoon. **''Flak'' is derived from the German Fl'ugzeug'a'bwehr'k'anone (literally "air defense cannon"). This is any cannon used primarily for anti aircraft fire, but the term is often used to refer to an anti aircraft cannon that fires a shell that bursts in the air, sending a spray of shrapnel towards the target: the idea being that a spread of shrapnel will have a greater chance of hitting a moving target by covering a large area, as opposed to a single shell, which can only cover its impact point. **Dragoon'' refers to mounted infantry trained to deliver tremendous damage against a squad of unmounted infantry, thus relating the weapon's capability of spreading massive damage against a crowd of enemies. They are named as such because they wield a weapon known as the 'dragon', which is essentially a handgun-sized version of the blunderbuss (the forerunner of the modern shotgun). *There is Grineer text on both sides of the Drakgoon with the first line saying "'''FLAK". The second line reads "1.8". *This is the first shotgun to gain a Charge feature. *Prior to , the Drakgoon used Rifle Ammunition instead of Shotgun Ammunition. *This is the third shotgun to have a non-static model, following the Boar Prime and the Sobek. *The colored cap on the top of the mid portion of the Drakgoon is what appears to be the magazine. This magazine is awkwardly small if it contains ammunition but the Drakgoon appears to instead use energy projectiles, suggesting this is a battery or energy capsule. *Black energy on Drakgoon will make projectiles nearly invisible and remove the lights inside the funnels, allowing the weapon to look and feel a bit more like a shotgun. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 3 a 5 *El daño por disparo rápido aumentó de 35 a 40 (por perdigón) *La posibilidad de estado aumentó del 10% al 23% (cargado) *Aumento de la velocidad del proyectil *Tiempo de carga reducido de 1 a 0,5 segundos *La vida útil del proyectil se redujo de 4 segundos a 2 *El daño del tiro cargado disminuyó de 90 a 70 (por perdigón) *Improved performance of a number of projectile weapons including Drakgoon. *Available for use in Conclave. *Added Drakgoon-exclusive, Acelerante fomoré. *Fixed innate Atravesar not working correctly for the Drakgoon. *Normalized damage multiplier. *Improved effect performance. *Fixed status chance for projectile weapons that shot multiple pellets. *Now uses shotgun instead of rifle ammo. *Tweaked Sound effects. *Fixed custom colors not being applied. *Introduced. }} Véase también *Corvas, an Archwing weapon with similar functionality. en:Drakgoon Categoría:Actualización 11